


News

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Ethan, Announcements, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Benji, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Prequel to RetrieveBenji has some rather important news to share with Ethan





	News

Benji sat on the bath glancing down to the test in front of him, the positive sign glaring at him. His hands were shaking so bad that he almost dropped the stick on the floor. He couldn't just throw it in the bin because Ethan would see and- Oh God, Benji shuddered at the thought. 

Everything between them was going so well at the moment. They had moved in together for a couple of months now. The two of them had just gotten settled. What if Ethan didn't want a baby right now? Man, he probably just screwed everything up. Benji sighed deeply into his hands and closed his eyes, contemplating what to do. He should probably just tell Ethan now. You know, get it out of the way. Delaying it would just stress him out. 

He figured taking the test was a good idea. He had been sick for 2 weeks straight, luckily Ethan only caught him about four times, both weekends, the days when Ethan was actually at home during the morning. Benji tended to wake up after Ethan had gone to work, just because he started work rather early in the morning. 

He stared at the test for a moment longer. 

Was he even ready for kids? Would he have to quit his job? Or at least go on leave? This job was dangerous... then again, he could go back to working at the desk rather than be a field agent. It was a conundrum. What to do... what to do? He sighed again. 

 

The doorknob turned and the door opened.   
Crap, he didn't lock the door. 

"Benji? Is something wrong?" Ethan gasped when he saw the test and the faint positive sign on it. "Is that a-"

"Yes." Benji interrupted. "I know what you're thinking."

Ethan stepped forward and stood in front of his partner. "And what would that be?" He asked softly, kneeling down.

Benji shrugged. "I've screwed things up..." He mumbled into his hands. 

Ethan stroked Benji's knuckles. "Yeah, it's probably not the best timing in the world, but we have 9 months right?" Ethan put a hand on Benji's face. 

Benji smiled at his touch. "Thanks, and you're right." He breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"God, I was worrying about nothing." Benji elaborated. 

"Why were you worrying?" asked Ethan. 

Benji shrugged, "I don't know. I was just thinking that I messed everything up, like everything was fine. Are we ready for a baby?" 

"We will be, don't worry." Ethan helped Benji to his feet. "Come on, let's get dinner, someplace nice yeah?" 

Benji pondered. "How about that new Italian place that just opened?" 

Ethan nodded, smiling. "Sounds great."  He kissed him on the cheek. Benji blushed at the contact. 

 

 

  _Ethan placed a kiss on her forehead and then on Benji's face._

_"You've done so well."_

_"Yeah, well I wouldn't have without you." Benji smiled, he kissed Ethan's face and then placed his own kiss on his daughter._

_"What should we name her?"_

_"I don't know, you can choose if you want, Ethan."_

_Ethan pondered for a moment and thought of a name that would fit her perfectly, "How about Angel?"_

_Benji smiled, "Yeah, she looks like one, a little Angel."_

_"Hello, Angel."_

_Benji and Ethan shared a kiss before snuggling towards one another with little Angel Hunt-Dunn in the middle._


End file.
